Emma Cortez
Emma is the secret agent pup of the Paw Patrol. She and Chase are both co-leaders of the pack. Contents Personality Emma is a sweet, and a very beautiful pup, but sometimes can be mean. She doesn't mind when people mess with her, but if they mess with her friends and family, she will do something about it. She doesn't mind taking baths. She doesn't really like to dress up. She is not really girly, she is more like a tomboy. Sometimes it scares her when her family gets hurt, so she goes and do something about it. When someone faces her determine to hurt her or her friends and family, she fights back and thrives. She can be a bit hyperactive sometimes, especially when she is excited. Though she's very friendly towards others, she has a short fuse when it comes to Alex. Though she cares about him, she gets irritated when he doesn't pay attention to their warnings. She also has a tendency to get a bit sassy sometimes, especially when provoked and irritated. She can be a little violence, she only does it when it is necessary. She is fun, brave, and strong. As she grow older, her protective side grows stronger. When someone outside of the city needs help Emma would be the first one they would call. When Emma gets new mission statuses, she would tell Chase and bring him along. She gets angry or frustrated easily at anyone that disturbs her family or friends. She doesn't have trouble fighting back against anyone. She's very nurturing and caring to her friends and their family as well. Bio Emma remembers very little about her friends and family. She was born in Corolia(it was similar to Krypton) until someone stabbed her mother and killed her father when she was 3 weeks old. Her older sister Emilie died trying to protect her, and Emma sent her little sister Ellie to a new family, to keep her safe. She met Chase and Kari's parents when she was 1 year old. Chase, and Kari's mom was always full of energy, but she was sick. After she gave birth to Chase, there was a risk. That if she gets pregnant again she will die. She never told their dad, but he notice that she had less energy when after giving birth to Chase. Emma and Chase don't know what happen, cause when they woke up the next day, they were gone and so were Ryder's parents. Their father gave them all a necklace, Emma had a silver crescent moon, Chase had a silver star, and Kari had a silver sun. He put Emma on the Isle of the Lost, Chase in Adventure Bay, and Kari in Enchanted City. One day she was separated from the Isle and was washed onto Adventure Bay on the Beach. Until Katie found her and patched her up, and Ryder found out about the pup and took her in. Until Chase saw the pup and recognized her and he was happily reunited with his sister. When they had a mission, a few people were trapped in a car crash and it was on fire, once Emma's hearing picked up she snuck out without anyone noticing, until Chase saw her leaving and told the others and they followed her to a car crash. She used her superstrength to toss the mom out the car. She unbuckled the baby and took her to her mom. So she went back to the lookout and everyone was waiting for her. Ryder was impressed of what she did. She said that she devoted her life to saving anyone who was in trouble no matter what the cost is or what she has to do. Determined by her courageousness, braveness, and leadership, Ryder made her the secret agent of the Paw Patrol, and Chase made Emma and him both the leaders of the pack. She lived happily with the others, and handled anything that came her way she kept pushing forward. After 2 years she found out she had a sister Kari. After 9 years of dating, Emma got married to Talon, Chase got married to Skye, and Kari got married to Ben. She and Talon had 6 pups together Melody, Maya, Leah, Bree, Steel, and Lightning. Though they still handle the tasks of the PAW Patrol, they always make sure they have time for their babies. Appearance Emma is a very beautiful golden and blonde German Shepard with aqua blue eyes. She had long, wavy golden hair with bangs. She has a silver streak on her right side and a blue streak in her hair. Sometimes she wears headbands to keep her hair unseen from people who want to cut it for its powers. Her ninja Hoodie is turquoise with a dark crystal blue outline. She also wears leather jackets. Her black Puptag is similar to Chase's but it has a person punching on the front with a silver star in the background with a silver collar. Emma always wear a dark blue, grey, green, and black hoodie, cause she is not very trustful to other people. Regular Uniform: It is similar to Chase's Spy Uniform but different. She has a black suit with silver and white along the sides, with black sleeves, and black boots. She has a zipper in the front. She also has a black and clear grey headset that is connected to her earpiece. She also has leather gloves, a weapon tool belt that also attaches on her thigh, and a spy bracelet. She wears a black hood that is attached to it. Dates/Formal Outfit: She has a curled tail with her hair curled and into a braided loose curls low updo hairstyle, sometimes she wear her glasses, and a crystal turquoise blue dress. Air Patrol Uniform: Similar colors to her regular uniform, except a little bit darker and with different markings. The long sleeves have black and white cuffs, as well as the front part of the outfit. The sleeves have black, silver, and white markings down the sides, and her helmet consists of white and black markings down the front and a small silver squiggle down the sides. Her pup pack is aqua blue and black. Swat Uniform: Similar to Chase's but different. Most of it is black on the sides and white in the front. She has a black headset with a com link next to it. Trivia Catchphrases: *Strike hard, fast, and from the shadows *If you need to spy it up, then I'm your pup *This super spy will catch the bad guys. Puppack Tools: *Laser Gun *Spy Watch *Taser *Weapon Shooter *Dynamite Cannon *Missile launcher *Bow and Arrow *Swords *Ball Launcher *Sonic Cannon *Spy Glasses *Spy Bracelet *A Pen(similar to the pen that Percy Jackson has) *Other Spy Gear Vehicle: * Similar to Chase's, but her vehicle can transform into any vehicle necessary. *Red: Sirens *Green: Transforms into any vehicle needed *Blue: Activates the doors so the criminals can be put in to take to jail. Friends: Emma is friends with all the pups treating most of the boys as brothers, but is more loving towards Talon, due to her big crush on the Military pup, but never shows it. She does love playing with the boys; but the girls are her go-to-pups for when she needs advice, a girls' day, or a shoulder to cry on. She makes friends easily, but she is closest to Skye, Everest, Trixie, Azul, Brittany, Aaliyah, Thalia, Kari, Crystal, and Wendy. She is also friends with all animals since she helps them a lot. Skye and Everest are her best friends in the PAW Patrol since they were the only other girls when she joined in and she loved talking with them and playing around with them. Aaliyah is her best friend at the police station. Trixie and Azul are her best friends in the Ninja Pups. Alexandria(Alex) is her best friend out of everyone. Other Friends: Known Family: Chase Thalia Kari Molly Gale Luke Ellie Emilie Unknown Family: Alex Zarya Elizabeth Ethan Jade Níela Lily Random: *She has a lot of powers. *Her glasses have a sensor built into it so she can't use her eye powers *She is 1 year older than Chase. *She has a spy suit that she keeps to save people around the world *She is good at drawing, sketching, and other types of art and drawing. *She sings whenever she feels like it *She writes her own songs. *She can also build a lot of tech *She can make a lot of gadgets. *She is athletic *She is very underweight for a dog her age. *Her powers go out of control based on her emotions *She can make waves, and things from the water. *She can change her eye color anytime *She has trust issues. *Her powers are similar to Raven(Teen Titans). *She also reads a lot. *She is the leader of the ninjas of the night Stories she appears in Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Characters